pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Coloneh
apparently, you should know this. in case you dont already.--Coloneh 09:11, 7 January 2008 (EST) heh. good to see you here. Ni 02:01, 23 April 2007 (CEST) :thanks. good to be here. what needs to be done to get this place up and running? any policy issues i can help with? im not sure if im qualified to be an admin but i would love to put in an application.--Coloneh 04:29, 24 April 2007 (CEST) Hey Coloneh. As to getting the site started, the coding is mainly being handled by Gcardinal, so most of what we are doing is policy related. Speaking for all the Admins, I would say that we welcome any kind of discussion or proposals of new policies we hadn't thought of. The biggest questions we have to answer before the site is ready are what are going to do with the old builds, and what our new vetting policy is going to look like. As to Adminship, Gcardinal is the only bureaucrat, so he's the only one who can appoint a new Admin, and we don't have a real RFA, and I don't know whether he wants more yet, I think we have 5 right now, but I would just say that the best way to become an Admin would just be to help out. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 04:56, 24 April 2007 (CEST) Heh, too lazy to make a new userpage? your official wiki page doesnt have anything on it either. Ni 01:51, 25 April 2007 (CEST) :yes, im very lazy and refuse to make another userpage.--Coloneh 02:20, 25 April 2007 (CEST) ::You do realize you can just copy the EXACT wiki code? its the same in ALL of them. Ni 02:21, 25 April 2007 (CEST) :::Id have to fix the links--Coloneh 02:30, 25 April 2007 (CEST) :::::Heh. Ni 04:22, 25 April 2007 (CEST) ::::::I thought there was a PvX converter. -- Nova -- ( ) 01:53, 9 May 2007 (CEST) :::::::Not for normal links, just build templates. as far as i know.--Coloneh 22:40, 9 May 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Coloneh, lazy? Nah ;p. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 07:09, 10 May 2007 (CEST) DB Article It has been moved to Guide to Moebius Assassins. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 08:23, 23 July 2007 (CEST) :Cool, I wasnt sure if we had pages like this.--Coloneh 08:26, 23 July 2007 (CEST) ::I re-moved it to PvE Guide to Moebius Strike Assassins for clarity. It looks like Rapta is about to propose a guides policy, so if that is successful, it will likely be moved again in the future to the Guide namespace (currently empty except for MMs and 55s iirc). Sorry for all the out-of-nowhere hassle. - Krowman 08:30, 23 July 2007 (CEST) :::better home than it had before.--Coloneh 08:39, 23 July 2007 (CEST) Build:D/Mo 130hp Dervish You gave this a low rating - would you like to meet up with me at some point to demonstrate its kickassness? You seem to think it's ineffective and only works in a few areas. I'd love to prove you wrong, I've started using my derv for farming as much as my monk :D -- Armond Warblade 02:10, 24 July 2007 (CEST) :Iv tried it a few times. i just dont find it nearly as useful or survivable as any other dervish farming builds.--Coloneh 07:07, 24 July 2007 (CEST) Revisiting this - what's wrong with its survivability? It's a perfectly fine farm build, in my experience... What trouble are you having with it? -- Armond Warblade 20:33, 23 August 2007 (CEST) :I have to say, I think 130's suck, as well, but that's just me. I have a thing against Derv's anyway. I'm an old school farmer. If my Warrior, my Ranger, my Ele, or my Monk can farm it in seconds, there's always Mergoyles. cedave ( _buildpage) 15:59, 7 January 2008 (EST) shield If you have a Scythe, I doubt you are holding a Shield. Mention a defensive fucking weapon set, not "o, no shield, so then no". Besides, if you are going to make such a huge fuss over shield, then why did you forget to mention wizard hats? They protect you from fucking dark magic man. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 07:07, 4 August 2007 (CEST) :Readem's back? O.o --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 07:10, 4 August 2007 (CEST) ::No, I am just responding to a vote :). Still, I try to be good...der. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 07:25, 4 August 2007 (CEST) :::Welcome back! —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 07:28, 4 August 2007 (CEST) ::::whats this about?--Coloneh 18:51, 4 August 2007 (CEST) :::::Earth Protector, or w/e. Change the shield part, is what I am basically saying. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 05:40, 5 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::the IW build? why would i take that out? it should have a shield.--Coloneh 17:42, 5 August 2007 (CEST) Build:A/any_Moebius_DB I removed the "+" from the name, since it confuses the wiki engine. I also fixed the Untested-Trial tag and set the type to General PvE, feel free to change that. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 00:32, 5 August 2007 (CEST) Build:Team - Eskimos Your vote on it was removed due to PvXwiki:Real Vetting briefly forbidding author votes. For the moment, the matter is undecided. Feel free to vote again on the build. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:47, 22 August 2007 (CEST) Your one hell of an idiot Just seen your comments on a few builds, and you have to be the biggest f**king idiot I have ever seen. Regards, 124.191.74.29 06:52, 25 December 2007 (EST) :well merry Christmas to you to.--Coloneh 14:00, 25 December 2007 (EST) ::Merry Christmas! [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 14:01, 25 December 2007 (EST) :::124, we all hope you have an hero's Christmas next year. <3 Oh. And Merry Christmas! cedave buildpage]]) 03:19, 26 December 2007 (EST) R/any Sloth DPS Changed the weapon type to shortbow(should have better synergy through this), and really, there is no better IAS than LR for a Ranger. It gives nice IAS + awesome defense. Flurry would be energy-suicidal. And for last, how can I make this AoE? Volley perhaps? [[User:Dr4goN|'Dr4goN']] (''talk''/ ) 03:30, 13 January 2008 (EST) :Flurry = stance = Expertise-reduced = 2en. --71.229 03:46, 13 January 2008 (EST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=PvXwiki%3AAdmin_noticeboard&diff=377675&oldid=377570 Please put new issues at the bottom, not the top. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 18:56, 19 January 2008 (EST) :my bad--Coloneh 21:05, 19 January 2008 (EST) You are a total idiot Every mesmer build that I've seen you vote/comment on, you seem to have a completely idiotic and low vote for it. For example, you voted 0-0-1 on the 55IW Famine, because of Rend Enchantments. When it clearly states in usage that you use Power Return to interrupt that. If you can't interrupt it, you can't play mesmer, and you fail. Therefore, you fail. More recently, I looked at the Me/E FC Nuker. You gave it a low vote because "MS is bad on ele, it's worse on mesmer" Meteor Shower is the most effective nuke against NPC's in the entire game. It not only deals damage, but is a decent snare for other nukes. Echoed, it simply is ownage at AB shrines/PvE. You are an idiot who has no idea what he is talking about, and I highly suggest you get the fuck off this wiki now. Best regards, Rusty 04:21, 7 March 2008 (EST) :Ab is lol. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 16:30, 21 April 2008 (EDT) zzz If you can't maintain "SY!" with having "GftE!" on the bar then you're a complete tard. You use it if you need energy or want to slightly buff physicals or if you bring Vicious for DW. You're giving a good rating to probably the best PvE build period. Seriously. -- Guild of ' 17:16, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :its pretty close to the best PvE build, yes. it has the right key skills but the supporting skills are terrible. I dont understand why you wouldn't want to improve?--Coloneh 23:35, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::how the hell are the supporting skills terrible? +100 armor is very good if you ask me and further damage reduction is pretty damn imba. Steve 09:25, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::those are the main skills on an imbagon build. the support skills are the ones that augment the main focus of the build, in this case, GFtE.--Coloneh 16:45, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::EBSoH is a great physical support skill. "SY!" and "TNtF!" are the only real support you need. You could bring fucking Heal Sig and no one would care, as long as you're making your party invincible. Honestly, you can have the bar whatever way you want it yourself, but the one here is a general template that, regardless, is the best PvE bar. Period. -- 'Guild of ''' 16:51, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::the one here should be a template. GFtE and EBSoH should be optional slots because they are not nessicary at all. having them on the main bar implies that they are the best option when GFtE is far from it.--Coloneh 22:36, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::nine times outta ten you are gonna have a frontliner. GftE is very helpful then and how else do you plan to keep your energy up? The only other shout with 4 adrenaline, 4 recharge is WY, but that's pointless cuz you already reached the armor cap. i agree with you on EBSoH though. Steve (LVPoW) 22:39, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::EBSoH should definitely not be optional. It is one of the best skills ever. Adding 15 damage to every damage source, excluding armor ignoring spells, adds up to tons of damage since it also affects teammates.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer| — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 00:48, 4 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Lol at draining adrenline, you get it back so fast, you don't even notice it.--[[User:DarkEnzanArikado|'DarkEnzanArikado']] ([[User_talk:DarkEnzanArikado|''talk]]* ) 09:49, 11 October 2008 (EDT)